Lily's Love
by Lily Mujaki
Summary: This is a part of my story, I want comments on it to see if I should write the whole thing or not. It's about Lily's love for Frodo


Lily walked down the beautiful corridor that leads to Frodo's room. He was a little better from his wound that he got. She was afraid that she would have lost him. If they didn't get there in time, he would have been lost to them in the shadow world. They have reached were they needed to go, Rivendal. The refuge where the elves live. Lily is the only one of her kind there, the rest got killed by Sauron and he's monsters ring. That's why Lily agreed to go with Frodo and help destroy the one ring of power. She also cared about him. There was something about him that drew him to her or visa versa. She wanted to protect him and to be with him. I want to live with Master Frodo and the shire and have lots of children…Her thoughts wondered off. She was dressed in a white gown, lace and glowing cause she is an elf. It was a little too low cut for her but this was the same gown that her mother ware and she wanted to be as close of her as she could. She also wore the same neckels that her mother owned, to mark her long life. The stones where of an all kinds of shades of blue. Lily liked the color blue, reminded her of oceans and rivers and such and she loved water. She leaned up against Frodo's room and listened for a bit. Gandalf the Grey had come to check on him and so had Sam. She didn't want to disturb them. Gandalf smiled as he sensed Lily's presents outside the door. He sat up.  
  
"It seems Frodo that you have a visitor outside your door." Frodo sat up and looked curiously at the door.  
  
"I don't hear anything though." Gandalf nodded, then open the door on Lily. She practically fell into the room. She then flushed deeply at both Gandalf and Frodo, as Frodo's face fell a little red too.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing in he-" he was cut short by Lily's reply.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were alright, Master Frodo." Gandalf cuckled and begin to head for the door.  
  
"I will leave you 2 to talk, I am sure you will have so much to tell Frodo about Rivendal." The other 2 nodded and he left, smiling on the way out. Lily then came more into the room. Frodo smile and flushed as he realized he was in nothing more than a nightgown of sorts. Lily sat on the side of the bed, by him. She smiled and looked into hid large, dark blue eyes. How they held a little brown in them. She was lost in his eyes. He was lost in hers, as her eyes held large flecks of gold in them, like her eyes were a river and her flecks were nuggets of gold. She has such beautiful eyes…  
  
"I want to tell you something, Miss Lily but I am afraid…that you will hate me after I say this." His voice was a little quivering and his face was full of concern and thought as there was much on his mind. Lily smiles and touched him with her warm, soft hands.  
  
"No, I could never hate you, Frodo Baggins." He smiled a little in relief but was still afraid, nonetheless. He tool on a deep sign, then begin to speak again.  
  
"Lily, I care about you, more than I let on." Lily looked at him, with a little hope in her eyes. Frodo, do you…love me? He then signed again. He took her gentle hands into his.  
  
"I know that you are a very beautiful Moon Elf who probably doesn't want some short hobbit after her but I care about you and, when I first sall you, I fell in love with you. You are the kindest most loving person I have meant and I am glad that you are with me for I don't think I could have gone without your compassion, your trust, your strength. When I was being taken into the darkness it was your face that I sall, that brought me back into the light. Your love guided me, when I couldn't see at all…I love you, Lily and I want to some day, when this is all over with to go back home, to the Shire and live at bag End with you and have a family and just…live." His face looked better, like he got a whole load off of his chest. But he was afraid, that Lily didn't feel the same way. What would he do? He loved her and he didn't know if he could live without her. Lily closed her eyes and processed all that he told her. So it is true, he does love me too! A tear fell from her eye, she has never been this happy before. Frodo touched her face.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I upset you? I hope I didn't." he looked away. Lily opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"No, you didn't. I love you too, Master Frodo and I would die for you if it meant that you could live on." He looked into her eyes, those dark, ocean blue eyes. He could see the shire, shining though her eyes. The hills, the rivers. He smiled and touched her face again.  
  
"I want to be with you…forever and ever." He pulled her close to his body. She stayed close, holding onto him and lightly crying.  
  
"I was so scared, I didn't want to lose you. I wanted to be with you, so that I may live the rest of my days with you. Frodo Baggins, I want to live in the Shire, I think that would be wonderful and have children and just…live." He held her. Savoring this moment, for they didn't know how long it would last for.  
  
"Yes and someday we will, live together." Lily just stayed there. She didn't want to leave; she wanted to be in his arms all day. She felt at home, in his arms.  
  
"I will protect you, Ring bearer, with all of my life. I will never leave your side for I will rather have you live then die. For without you, I am lost. You are my light, my guide, my will to live." They just sat there, Frodo holding her. He had to get ready, for the Cosenl of Elrond and such but they needed each other. He needed her love and compassion, she needed his guidance and he's courage for the both of them had tougher roads ahead and they needed to guide each other, so that they wont get lost.  
  
  
  
-Lily Mujaki (author) 


End file.
